


behind closed doors

by taeildo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, johnny and taeyong are mentioned, mark swears like three times but i dont think its tag worthy, this is straight up 3am drabble but i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeildo/pseuds/taeildo
Summary: Yanking himself away he huffed, shooting a glare at the other boy, “Can you go one second without making me the brunt of your jokes? It's really fucking annoying this constant teasing. Frankly, it's getting old.”





	behind closed doors

“Hyung, you look dumb as fuck with that fried ass hair. I hope you know that.” Donghyuck criticised, standing at the doorway.

Johnny snorted from where he sat in the corner of the room, not looking up from his phone, smile spread across his features at the comment directed at Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes. The bleach blonde hair he'd been given was borderline atrocious, especially where it had been curled into tight rings, but there's not much he could do about that _now_. The hair stylist had bleached his hair the day before—a painful process—and was testing out the different ways Mark was to wear his hair. When he had first looked in the mirror he had to hide a grimace at how poodle like it was, thanking the stylist as genuinely as he could muster. His only option was to look on the brighter side like the true optimist he was.  _It made him look more mature?_

“Wow, thank you so much for the memo Hyuck I wasn't aware before you told me just now.” Mark threw a pointed look at Donghyuck through his reflection in the mirror, brows raised and lips pursed. He knew he'd been given better hair styles, but at least it wasn't as bad as some of the hyungs. He was slightly irked at the inevitable teasing that came from the younger boy; it was never as funny when directed as you, especially when you got caught in a moment of sensitivity. Although he appeared unbreakable to the outside world, Mark had a more vulnerable side he wasn't fond of showing to even the closest of his friends. He swallowed any negative thoughts and ran his fingers through his stiff, curly hair.

Donghyuck entered the room then, arms outstretched and aiming for the hair on Mark's head; it would be pointless to try and dodge Donghyuck’s touch at this point, that he had come to learn the hard way a long time ago. And anyway, it's not like he minded _that_ much.

“Wahhh! The stylist Noona put so much product in your hair Mark hyung, it feels so weird.” The younger boy giggled as he tousled Mark's _just_ styled hair. He huffed, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away, body unmoving, jaw clenched (he knew he'd get scolded later for messing it up but he almost didn't mind). He guessed he was used to it by now, letting Donghyuck just do whatever he wanted no matter how it affected him.

They made eye contact through the mirror, standing there for god knows how long while Donghyuck fussed over him before Johnny broke the brewing tension that had started to fill the room, mainly thanks to Mark's hostile reaction. “Taeyong hyung said to meet him and everyone else downstairs so…,” eyes shifting between the two; Donghyuck’s amused face and Mark’s set in a semi-permanent frown. He left the sentence hanging in the air and fled the scene.

“He's so weird sometimes.” Donghyuck commented.

“Says you, who has been playing with my hair for the past five minutes because it ‘feels weird’. Asshole. I didn't ask for this hair.” Mark's patience wore thin, he was used to his best friend's teasing but he was actually starting to grow fond of his new hair; the seed of doubt Donghyuck planted in his mind quickly killed off his blooming feelings like a weed.

The other boy chortled “But it's so funny Mark hyung, it looks like ramen noodles.” He mimicked a pair of chopsticks with his middle and forefinger, pretending to ‘eat’ Mark's hair, making slurping noises as he went.

He tried to shove him away, stepping back and nearly tripping over a chair as he pushed at Donghyuck, but that just resulted in his head being grabbed with a grip stronger than he'd like to admit.

“Wait I need to drink the soup!” Where the gemini was laughing heartily, Mark was trying hard not to snap, something he hated to do, especially to Donghyuck, but at this point he was undeniably mad.

Yanking himself away he huffed, shooting a glare at the other boy, “Can you go one second without making me the brunt of your jokes? It's really fucking annoying this constant teasing. Frankly, it's getting old.”

Donghyuck’s features screwed up in confusion, laughter dying on his lips in an instant. “Wait, hyung, you know it's just a joke right? I'd never intentionally hurt your feelings. I'm sorry.”

The look on his face was extremely bashful, and the guilt has already hit Mark like a ton of bricks. He was being a tad overly sensitive, this he knew, but he wanted Donghyuck to know he'd struck a nerve this time.

“Yeah well...you did. So thanks for that. I'm going to meet the others.” Heart heavy and brain in shambles he picked up his coat from the back of the chair he was sat in before, and left the room in the direction of the practice room the rest of the members were situated in.

When Donghyuck entered the room ten minutes after Mark, everyone shot them confused looks they both ignored, getting started on warm ups so they could begin dancing. Donghyuck didn't speak to him for the rest of the day.

—

It was when he lay in bed that night, stiff as a board, damp hair that clung to his forehead and pyjama clad, that he decided enough was enough. The atmosphere had been weird all day, Donghyuck didn't crack any jokes and silence rang where Mark's laugh usually occupied it. Taeyong was concerned, Mark could tell as he kept trying to communicate with him using his eyes, but every time Mark would shake his head a sign to leave it alone. Johnny patted him on the back when they parted ways to their rooms, and wished him luck with his lovers tiff. Asshole.

He and Donghyuck had been lay adjacent to each other for 45 minutes now. Their usually loud room echoed with silence, almost painfully so, the only indication it was occupied was the sound of their breathing and the rustling of sheets every now and then. He could tell Donghyuck was as awake as he was due to the absence of his snores—a habit Mark found endearing—and it caused a sharp pain in his chest knowing he was probably up thinking about their argument before as well. It was Mark’s fault for blowing up on him, he knew that, and all he had to do was apologise; so why was he so afraid to? Donghyuck wasn't going to stop liling him because of one incident, right?

Giving himself a pep talk in his head he worked up the nerve to peel back his covers. _This is stupid_ , he told himself, _you've known this boy for three years and this isn't even your worst fight. Get a grip._ With that in mind he swung his legs off his bed and stood up, trying to direct himself in the dark room towards his best friends bed. He crouched, hands out in front of him searching for the soft sheets of Donghyuck's bed. He underestimated the height of the bed frame meaning he whacked his shins when he reached it, causing him to hunch over in pain, falling onto the edge of the mattress.

“Hyung?” A wave of relief washed over Mark at the sound of Donghyuck’s voice. It was silly really, how much he missed hearing it in the few short hours since their fight, and he choked back a whimper. Shuffling onto the bed completely he slipped in beside Donghyuck where he'd pulled back his covers, shuffling to make a space for Mark. It was an act they carried out a lot, an act they'd carried out last night even as Donghyuck was feeling especially clingy, but Mark was nervous, afraid he might be kicked out if he messed up again.

He brought his arms around Donghyuck's strong form, encasing him in a tight hug that meant _I’m sorry_ and _please_ _forgive_ _me_. Donghyuck buried his face into his neck, letting out a soft sigh of what sounded like relief. The warmth of his body provided a comfort to Mark that he'd never experienced before he cuddled his best friend for the first time. Now, it was his go to comfort blanket, something that made him feel more at home than anything else he owned from his family home back in Canada.

“I'm sorry for yelling at you Donghyuck-ah,” he breathed into the younger boys hair, tone full of remorse. Mark always felt terrible after fighting with him, but especially when he was to blame. He could blame it on teenage hormones but he was just being more sensitive than usual, less immune to the usual teasing than he normally was. He felt vulnerable.

Mark didn't realise he had his eyes screwed shut until Donghyuck pulled away slightly so he could look at his face, nimble fingers caressing him so gently, as if he would break, as if one uncalculated move from Donghyuck would cause him to snap like he had earlier that day. Studying the soft lines of Donghyuck’s face he sighed gently at the look he was being given, a mix of guilt and warmth surging through him.

“I'm the one who should be sorry, hyung. I know I always go too far when I tease you and I should have taken the hint. It's my fault, I pushed you to the edge.” Donghyuck’s eyes were so _sad_ , Mark hated himself for being the one to put that emotion there.

He shook his head, rubbing circles into his best friend’s back, “No, really it's my fault. I've just been so on edge lately I guess that sent me over the edge...shit. That's a bad excuse but I don't even know why I yelled at you, I'm sorry.”

“Well _one_ of us is going to have to accept the others apology, I guess I will since you won't.” Donghyuck tittered, trying to lighten the mood like always. God Mark appreciated that side of him so much, his need to make people smile and bring the room to a level of familiar comfort when situations became tense.

“Okay. As long as we're not fighting anymore, I really hate when we do.” And it was true, Mark hated conflict at the best of times, but it hit him the worst where Donghyuck was involved.

“Of course not Mark hyung.” Mark smiled the most genuine smile he had all week at that. “I...I missed you. That's silly but it's true.”

His cheeks flushed red but he was smiling up at Mark with the same enthusiasm, the same mirth dancing in his eyes; it made Mark feel whole again. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to the apple of Donghyuck's left cheek, lingering to breathe in the scent of him, fresh like flowers and mint toothpaste that burned his skin where Donghyuck breathed against his neck.

“I missed you too, idiot.” _I love you, idiot._

Words were left unsaid but Mark figured they were meant for a different, slightly more fitting night, not so unsimilar to this one, where Donghyuck still fit in his arms just right and his heart still raced and the moon filtered through their blinds illuminating the smiles that were etched onto their faces. For now this moment was perfect enough, Mark was just grateful to have his best friend back where he belonged—by his side.

 _Yeah_ , Mark thought as he enclosed himself and the sleepy boy in the warmth of the covers, _another time_. 

**Author's Note:**

> i literally dont know what this is im so sorry. this started out as a completely diff fic in my head but ofc i can never stick to a plan ._.
> 
> thank u to ali who basically planted the idea of markhyuck being cuddly in their room even tho its only losely based around what we talked abt lol i went on a tangent and accidentally added in a fight. either way i made a thing and i hope you enjoy <3


End file.
